


stop, it's bleeding (new year, new me)

by seungmiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Crying, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I just thought I'd mention that, I promise, I'm Bad At Tagging, IT - Freeform, Kisses, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Piercings, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and bleeds, because jisung works a 9 - 6 job, but not really that bad, endearingly and literally, its cute, lapslock, lmao because what else would it be?, mostly hyunjin calling jisung a baby, one kiss literally, oof, pentames, please don't read, rated t for curses, trash, yikes honestly it's just a piercing and jisung cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungmiin/pseuds/seungmiin
Summary: “ready?” hyunjin asks and jisung to close to pushing his dumbass to the floor. of course he’s not ready but he’s been craving one for so long. it’s the simplicity of the hoop and the subtle look of the studs that has him allowing his boyfriend to pierce his nose.when hyunjin starts counting down from 3, jisung almost does actually hit him.“don’t. fucking count, hyunjin.” he warns. his eyes are no longer glaring at the back of his eyelids and are instead choosing to glare at hyunjin.(or han jisung wants his nose pierced and who better to do it than his wonderfully supportive boyfriend.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	stop, it's bleeding (new year, new me)

**Author's Note:**

> alright this is the last thing im writing before the new year. Next year I wanna write longer more in depth one shots but my imaginative capacity isn't big or creative enough so we'll just see. I hope you like this, oof.

jisung liked to believe he was smarter than average. he’s not a bad student, he’s so close to graduating and his grades are more than what he could say about high school. it’s not him believing he’s superior or much smarter than others, more like him trusting his adult senses to be better than when he was teenager, to make decisions that aren’t stupid and properly thought out. 

which is why he’s rethinking his current position. he’s lying down on his back, eyes shut tightly in anticipation as hyunjin’s seated over his stomach. jisung can’t remember where he heard that it’s better to be laying down than sitting up, but it only serves to make him feel more restricted, trapped, suffocated beneath hyunjin’s thighs. 

jisung doesn’t think he can watch without chickening out so his eyes remain shut. he trusts hyunjin with his life, so what’s a needle going through his nose going to do? maybe that was too much faith to put in the older males hand as he hears hyunjin’s deep breaths, the boy’s own sign that he is just as nervous as jisung. 

“ready?” hyunjin asks and jisung to close to pushing his dumbass to the floor. of course he’s not ready but he’s been craving one for so long. it’s the simplicity of the hoop and the subtle look of the studs that has him allowing his boyfriend to pierce his nose, though he was too suspiciously excited for jisung’s liking. 

when hyunjin starts counting down from 3, jisung almost does actually hit him. 

“ _don’t._ fucking count, hyunjin.” he warns. his eyes are no longer glaring at the back of his eyelids and are instead choosing to glare at hyunjin. hyunjin looks apologetic, and jisung soon feels the guilt of cursing at him. 

“‘m sorry, baby.” he mumbles, lips moving over to one side of his face. he brings his hands down to hold at one of jisung’s cheek and it does initially calm him down for the most part, assuring that he picked the right person to help him get this over with and that he doesn’t regret. 

he especially doesn’t regret his decision when the boy above him kisses back the exaggerated pursing of his lips for added reassurance and who else would be able to do that for him. so jisung tries to regain any sense of calmness he had before(he was never calm at the beginning anyway) and relaxes underneath hyunjin. jisung's hands reach up into hyunjin's hair and pushes the boy's face closer, pressing their lips more firmly against each other's because he's going to need it if he's going to get through this piercing. 

though when he starts to nip at hyunjin's bottom lip, the older opens his mouth, but not for what jisung's hoping for, to remind him that there's a needle in his hand waiting to go through his nostril. he pulls from his mouth, lifting his head a little to laugh at the boy scrunching his face. "fuck you." jisung says, exhaling deeply. though he has no reason to curse as he was the one who requested hyunjin to do it for him. 

when he hears hyunjin whisper for him to close his eyes again, he does but not without his hands pulling down on the back of the other male’s shirt as some sort of way to keep him grounded. but he doesn’t have to see to know that eventually the collar would’ve ridden up against hyunjin’s throat the more he tugs on the back of it. so jisung lets go, sticking to biting on his lips to help release his rising anxiousness as he takes in just how real this was and in under ten minutes, he’s going to have a nose piercing. 

he’s laying there with the urge to kill hyunjin building up the more time he waits to just fucking pierce him. if he wasn’t so anxious and jittery, he’d appreciate how sweet the boy was for wanting jisung to be mentally prepared, but the fact will always remain that he isn’t and won’t ever be.

his foot begins shaking impatiently and he’s about to tell hyunjin to forget it and go to bed because now that he thinks about, it could be the lack of sleep in him that actually had enough trust in the boy on top of him to shove a needle through his nose. maybe he’d wake up tomorrow and thank yesterday jisung for coming to his senses before hyunjin went through with it. 

but tomorrow’s jisung will have to stay disappointed because he can’t take it back as he hears hyunjin let out one last breath before jisung lets out a scream that was sure to have them evicted and in a second he’s bringing his fist down on hyunjin’s thighs. it wasn’t even in halfway and his eyes are watering. it shouldn’t have hurt as much as jisung’s making it out to be, but he’s intolerant to all things pain. which is something he should’ve considered before consenting to this whole mess. 

“holy shit, I— _fuck hyunjin_ —get the fuck—!” when he knows it pierces through all the way in, jisung doesn’t care to pay attention to where he’s pushes hyunjin or the complaints hyunjin makes from inevitably falling on the fortunately carpeted floor. all he cares to think about is finding some ways to ease the throbbing pain. dammit he really be a whole fool sometime, what possessed him to believe buying a needle off eBay and then letting hyunjin pierce him, hyunjin who was probably just a much of a baby as he was when it came to pain. 

when jisung turns to look towards the male he ‘gracefully’ threw off the bed, his heart drops when he sees him cover his mouth, eyes widening in worry. “sung it’s uh, bleeding.” because one problem wasn’t enough for him. he already had a low tolerance for pain and even lower tolerance for blood. the thought itself is able to make his feet tingle and his head feels light and dizzy( though he doesn't totally oppose the idea of fainting as he'd not have to deal with the pain).

“bro make it stop.” jisung whines, continuing to frown down at him. hyunjin chooses to ignore getting demoted to ‘bro’ and instead immediately gets up to get some paper towels. he returns and jisung's eyes are squinted shut in obvious pain and major discomfort so he waste no time to attempt to wipe the blood without causing more pain and discomfort(which if the silent moans were any indicator that his method did not work). 

after getting most of the blood, jisung’s drops his face in his hands, careful not to touch where the needle is still chilling inside his nostril. his eyes are still watering and his throat is beginning to tighten but he’s not crying yet. he can’t cry because one, hyunjin wouldn’t ever let him forget that and two, jisung likes to think he more pride than that. 

which is false because he can feel his palms moisten before he catches on that he is indeed crying. although hyunjin’s not the main source of his pain, jisung has the need to blame him. jisung believed on of the main points of even bothering to find someone fortunately worthy of your time to date, was to be with someone who helped you stay rational and collected, not be your biggest fanboy and encouraging stupid shit. 

“i fucking hate you.” jisung cries. it’s not true and inside he gets that it’s not the other’s fault. jisung asked, the man simply delivered. everything after is technically his problem. 

“i know, baby. i’m sorry.” hyunjin knows it’s not his fault either but he can’t resist giving in to the younger boy and apologizing for his pain. he pulls jisung into his arms and they’re immediately holding onto each other more tighter than necessary, but jisung needs it, especially since they’re not done yet. 

“i don’t want this anymore, jin.” groans of despair and displeasure are all hyunjin hears which should be pathetic if he takes in the fact that teenagers do this all the time and here jisung is, fully grown adult sobbing into his sweatshirt. but it’s jisung so he slowly pries the boy’s fingers off him and smile sympathetically. 

“just let me finish it for you.” he doesn’t answer but hyunjin knows it’s a yes, or else jisung would be sleeping with the piercing needle through his nose and even jisung wasn’t that stupid. so he wipes his face with the sleeve of his own sweatshirt and lays back down. 

“why did i do this?” his eyes shut close tightly in obvious pain and discomfort and it almost leaves hyunjin remorseful. almost because jisung asked for it in the first place and he’s kinda still salty from being tossed towards the floor earlier. but he works as fast as he’s able to because he’s whipped and doesn’t want jisung to endure the pain longer than necessary. 

a couple minutes later has jisung back in his arms, crying toned down and reduced to sniffling and whines into hyunjin’s shoulder. they’re both tired by now and ready to go to bed after agreeing to never willingly be so dumb again(though hyunjin doubts it because if jisung asks for something, he’s going to get it). 

“thank you.” jisung says once they’ve been under the covers for a while, facing hyunjin’s back. it’s the mix of working from 9 in the morning to 6 and then having the bright idea to pierce his nose in the middle of the night tires him and hyunjin out. “sorry if i hit you too hard.” he did and if hyunjin paid more attention to it at the moment, he’d still feel the stinging and throbbing sensation of his thighs. 

“you’re good.” he mutters, dismissing it because in all honesty, he’d probably do worst. “i’m proud of you.” 

“come on. i _cried_ , hyunjin.” the embarrassment catches up to him and he’s groaning. he’s glad hyunjin can’t see his face which doesn’t last as the boy shuffles around the comforters to face him. 

“yeah, _fucking baby._ ” hyunjin giggles as jisung’s humiliation causes him to face away from him, even louder mortified groans leaving him. “but it’s cute and that new year, new you bullshit i guess.” he admits, creeping his arms around the boys torso to find his hand. 

“i guess.” it’s droned out halfheartedly, but when jisung squeezes his hand, hyunjin’s not doubting he agrees and if the year ends with jisung crying because a piercing any 12 year old would breeze through, he’d take it. he’d take 2019 every year.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was somewhat okay for your fluff needs. in case you cannot tell, I suck as writing endings, so I guess that's that. 
> 
> have an amazing new year and if last decade wasn't it for you, I hope you find yourself and happiness in this one. you're appreciated and thank you for making it to the end of 2019 with us.


End file.
